polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaticanball
Vatican City Stateball |nativename = : Status Civitatis Vaticanaepila : Stato della Città del Vaticanopalla |founded = 11 February 1929 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Italyball |predicon = Fascist Italy |image = Vaticanball.png |caption = Fratelli e sorelle... buonasera! |government = Theocracy |personality = Neutral, Very Religious, Peaceful. Mysterious, Suspicion of conspiracy theories, Powerful |language = Latin Italian |type = Latin |capital = Itself |affiliation = Catholicism |religion = Christianity * Catholicism |friends = Everybody, especially Catholicism (best friend) Russiaball Orthodoxy Polandball Franceball EUball Croatiaball Italyball Argentinaball Slovakiaball Lorraineball Germanyball Czechiaball Spainball Israelcube Switzerlandball Portugalball NATOball Romaniaball Philippinesball UNball USAball anyone whos roman catholic |enemies = Satanball ISISball North Koreaball Saudi Arabiaball (Neutral) |likes = Traditions, Peace, God, Jesus, Christianity, Catholicism etc., Children, John Paul II |hates = War Satanball Atheism Heresy |predecessor = Kingdom of Italyball Papal Statesball Franceball Spainball |intospace = Can into everything and anything as God is everywhere. |bork = Deus Vult, Deus Vult! Pope Pope |food = Same as Italyball |status = • Pope wants to visit South Sudanball’s clay. • Forms his own Olympic Team; now aiming for the 2020 Summer Olympics in Japanball |notes = Is a city-state, has a $2,000,000,000 bathtub |reality = Vatican City State State of Vatican City |gender = Male |imagewidth = default |military = }} Vaticanball}} Pope Francis on the Notre Dame blaze}} Vaticanball is the Pope and the ruler of the world a European Countryball and an enclave of Italyball, and furthermore Romeball. The Vatican cannot be divided into any sort of administrative divisions due to it's land of only 109 acres (Even smaller than Central Park), making him the smallest country in the world. As of 2017, he maintains a population of about 800 inhabitants. Relationships Friends He is friends with almost every country in the world, but special mention goes to the following countries: * Catholicism - My religion and best friend. * Eastern Orthodoxy - Catholicism's good friend. Several countries likes Romaniaball, Russiaball, and Serbiaball are Orthodox. * Polandball - He can into Catholic. St. Jan Paweł II ❤ HAPPY 101 YEARS GOOD FRIEND!!!! GOD BLESS YOU!!!!! * Italyball - He can into Catholic. He completely surrounds me. (We are brothers too, because of Kingdom of Italy) * Germanyball - Most of his population can into Catholic, but he's birthplace of Protestantism. Benedict XVI ❤ * Franceball - She can into Catholic. Holder of Crown of Thorns. Notre-Dame de Paris... * Spainball - She can into Catholic * Portugalball - He can into Catholic. * Irelandball - He can into Catholic. Britain really needs to stop bullying him. * Switzerlandball - He can into Catholic and my guard, also is very strict sometimes. He can into neutrality and square flag like ego. (but he hates Russia.) * Sloveniaball - She can into Catholic. * Slovakiaball - He can into Catholic. * Croatiaball - Alter ego. He can into Catholic. Even more than me! * Hungaryball - He can into Catholic. * Philippinesball - One of the only Catholic countries in Asia. China should stop bullying him. He can into next pope! But please stop saying bad things about us. * East Timorball - Other Catholic Asian. Indonesia should stop bullying him. * Brazilball - This country has the most catholics in the world! Here is a trophy �� * Bavariaball - He is of German clay but he can into Catholic. * Russiaball - He can into Catholic, I have seen some Catholic Churches. But, please stop saying that Orthodox Christianity is the only Christianity because there is Catholicism and Protestantism. * Ethiopiaball - Can not into Catholic, but their prime senator visited us & Pope. * Argentinaball - El Papa Francisco ❤. Our pope! * Ecuadorball - He can into Catholic. * Peruball - He can into Catholic. * Mexicoball - He can into Catholic. * El Salvadorball - He can into Catholic by his name. * Vietnamball - He can into Catholic. Unfortunately he can also into Communism * Colombiaball - He can into Catholic. But stop sending other countries drugs. * Cubaball - He can into Catholic. Unfortunately he can also into Communism. (Cubaball's reply: Did you know that Jesus was the very first comunista!!! and I have returned to Catholicism.) * Dominican Republicball - He can into Catholic. He also is the only Ball with a bible in its flag!!! but he is into too much of drinkings. * Democratic Republic of Congoball - African Catholic. He always tell me "Where Is Belgium?" * Angolaball - He is another African Catholic. He also hates Saudi Arabiaball and Sharia Law. * Iraqball - I donated an Lamborghini to save some Christians kids in his clay. * Indonesiaball - He may be a Kebab Nation, But our Pope is of friend with his leader, And he have some Catholic, Especially in Medanball and Manadoball. Also stop bullying East Timorball. * Romaniaball - He cannot into Catholic but is very religious. He is also my Orthodox brother. Convert to true religion * San Marinoball - Antiquores terra inside Italia. Also surrounded by it just like me. Sit scriptor superesse Italia uolantem. Civitas papales iterum! * Lebanonball - His name is in the bible and he is the most Christian in the Middle East. * Nicaraguaball - He can into Catholic. But he is of corrupt. * Serbiaball - We both hate Saudi Arabiaball and Sharia Law. Just like Romaniaball, he can into Orthodox. * Lithuaniaball - He can into Catholic. Neutral * Czech Republicball - You losing faith, my child. Leave behind communist past and may God help you. Perhaps if you invite me, I may help... * Estoniaball - Same as Czechia. * USAball - He may into Protestant but he has lots of Catholics too, but you make capital of Israelcube as Jerusalem? Is very bad idea to do and ego say you should have leave land as be and no disturb peace. Also, he destroys Palestine. I recognize Jerusalem as part of Palestine now! * Israelcube - He is the holy land and the birthplace of Jesus Christ BUT WHY YOU CAN INTO GAYS??? I recognize Jerusalem as part of Palestine now! * Cubaball - Ego STILL has eyes on you Castro! Oh... He died... BUT STILL HE'S COMMUNIST! (But at least he still allow Catholics on his clay and Pope Francis visited him in 2015 during the Cuban Thaw.) Still believes Jesus Christo was a communist. * Indiaball - He also hates kebab like Pakistanball and also hates Communists. He beleives in God but is Hindu. He has a lot of Christians in his clay, so he can kind of into Christianity. He also has a lot of holy states, like Uttarakhandball. also we colonized him we still have missions there * Saudi Arabiaball - He recently Allowed Christians in his clay, But we still didn't make relations yet Enemies He hates war freaks, commies, and atheists... *Terrorists such as Talibanball, Al-Qaedaball, and ISISball who kill Innocents who won't convert to Radical Islam. * North Koreaball - Why do you persecute Christians and sent people to labour camps simply because they have a bible and wanted faith in our Lord? I also heard you have churches and even some high ranking Christians so please make up your mind. * Nazi Germanyball - You freak! Stop invading other countryballs! (Whew, he didn’t occupy me...) Former Enemy/Neutral * Bulgariaball - Was into assassination attempt on ego. * UKball - Protestant and Anglican heretic. Also please stop bullying Irelandball and Pope Francis. But he has some Catholics in Scottish and Norn Irish clay. * Germanyball - He created Protestantball (except Bavaria and our former pope Benedikt 16 <3 is German) * Hellenismball - He is a Pagan!!! And he is still sour about not being a majority religion anymore. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw # Drawing Vaticanball can be pretty hard: # Draw a black 'circle. # Cut it in half vertically with a '''yellow ' line. # Fill the left half with '''yellow. # Draw the coat of arms on the white half. Use Wikipedia to get the correct shape and colours. # Draw the Mitre on top of the circle, or cross, if preferred. # Draw eyes and you're finished. Gallery Byz-Little Pontifex.png Byz-Unfriendly Locals.png 36ec5be9403ee12af7cf03b5f9269711338c2d52 hq.jpg 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Pinocchiatalia.png Italy and Vatican.png Sol8sKW.png %27aUKASy4.png Goa0Jhu.png Divine Intervention.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png 1lg9izt.png K7sr11yh6hz11.png 65QXvXW-1.png KM7jUxg.png 'i1F8ACS.png PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Rattle Rattle.png PolandballCoscience.png Blood Moons.png ABMf9ns.png SkFYVXe.png 'rcRHrHv.png 5bAEYO4.png Et7VFQE.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png 'pEqSpSN.png 84wEmWH.png SwizzguardBall.jpg|Swiss Guardball, the Vatican army 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Lithuania Suicide.png Astronomy.png Malta Helping.png The Smallest.png Ww1MIug.png|At odds with Avignonball pet.png Vatican_City.png 7GabiGq.png 69geqhaab1w11.png }} es:Vaticanoball it:Vaticanoball pl:Vaticanball ru:Ватикан fr:Vaticanballe zh:梵蒂冈球 Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Theocracy Category:ISISball Haters Category:UN Observer Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Vaticanball Category:Capitalballs Category:Christian Lovers Category:South Europe Category:Italyball Category:Landlocked Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Tea Lovers Category:Conspiracy Category:Microstates Category:Vodka Lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Latin